Captive
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/ AH. Caroline is taken as hostage for Klaus's experiment. Dark-ish. One-shot.


**Title** : Captive

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary** : AU/ AH. Caroline is taken as hostage for Klaus's experiment. Slightly Dark.

 **About the story** : Klaus's role is slightly based on Ajax/Francis role from Deadpool. Caroline lives on street until Klaus takes hold of her. It is a ten-part story. Comes under Sci-Fi, Romance, Angst, Drama genres.

 **Note** : Story is having abusive themes but I still mean no offence to any one of the readers. It is pure fictional and I imagined a few things to write this story. I don't own TVD or Klaroline.

* * *

 _ **0o Captive o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

The mad scientist was so pleased with his newly invented serum. His eyes were cold, sadistically amused as he injected the liquid into Klaus, his specimen.

"Listen to me carefully now," the obsessed man said, "If this works you will be called as Hybrid. You know why?" Klaus grumbled, shaking his head, his eyes filled with water as he pleaded with the scientist, silently asking him to let go. "The serum shows dual properties," the grey haired man purred, priding on his work, "and that intrigued me to know how it can change a person's behavior."

The lunatic turned on some switches after he closed the see-through lid of container in which Klaus was in, and then he listened to muffled screams from Klaus as more water came out from those terrified stormy blues.

The serum inside him was burning his veins. Slowly it started, the pain, but lasted forever. He felt like oxygen reduced from his surroundings. Time was spent and still that torture continued. He thought that would be his death, when his breathing went down, when his eye-lids burdened with some unseen exhausting force.

But that wasn't the end.

Just then he was beckoned: something inside him repealed and he could feel his heart thumping against his chest. And suddenly his pupils dilated as he focused particularly at nothing.

End was not even close.

 _ **0o Prologue o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

She must be sleeping beside huge dust-bin, Caroline thought as soon as her senses started working, but she found herself tied to hard mattress. She could move her head which was sore for some reasons—yeah, she was knocked out with a syringe.

She remembered the time when she was walking to her 'sleeping area' next to the bin and was shot by someone. Before going unconscious she removed the sharp thing from the back of her neck and managed to have a glance at it, in that faint lighting.

Her surroundings were strange and that did not make her lose in fear. She had seen worst, after all.

With her mouth closed by a duct tape, she presumed, she had no chance to yell for anyone.

Someone abducted her and she had no idea who it was. But seriously, whoever it was, she wanted to laugh at them for their brains. It is not like they could get money from blackmailing her family because one: _she had no family_ and two: _she had no money._

Or wait—her mind was struck with a fact and she widened her eyes a little while thinking of other cold things that could probably happen to her.

Was she held for her organs?

Somehow, that idea began to bother her. Organ trafficking, she heard stories of that and how some bastards were kidnapping the homeless people as their targets.

Damn, that would be nasty.

And then people who took her away finally decided to make appearance.

A woman, it was.

Her dark-olive skin shimmered under those dim lights. Though her face seemed angelic, Caroline could not find the least bit of kindness in her dark eyes.

Callously, she scrutinized Caroline's helpless body, before she ordered someone to move the bed inside. The brunette's minions emerged from nowhere and did what she asked them to.

Caroline could see the white plastic curtains everywhere and there were a few people.

Was it a hospital? She thought after taking people who seemed like patients, and equipment around the place into consideration. But a hospital would not be so untidy, she struck-off her assumption.

When she placed in a corner of that dark massive place, this brunette came to her, removed the piece of tape from her mouth which made Caroline to groan in pain.

"Bitch!" Caroline grumbled at the smirking lady as she opened her eyes.

How badly she wanted to smack this wench. Caroline clenched her jaws, as this woman was attaching some wires to her which freaked her out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline squeaked, trying to free herself from those restraints around her hands. "Fuck you, I won't give my organs!"

Now that she convinced herself this brunette wanted her organs. But Caroline's whining did not seem helpful which made her to think of trying it in other way.

"Look, I'm not even healthy." She said expecting _that bitch_ would actually listen to her. "I live on streets, I eat unhygienic stuff and I don't even bath regularly." The lady treated her with a blank stare, looked like she enjoyed Caroline's pleas.

This bitch would suffer if Caroline's restraints were gone. _For sure._

"Don't—don't give me that look." Caroline tried to control her temper. "Believe me when I say I'm sure that half of my insides were spoiled. You can't make best out of me. I'm useless ok? Let me go, darling." Forcing a smile, she blinked at her. "Pretty please."

"You imagine too much." An unfamiliar deep voice vibrated from the other side.

Instantly Caroline glanced at the man in a white lab coat, who moved to her side. He must be observing her from the beginning, she believed, when she saw his amused stormy blues as he looked at the equipment beside her. Though, there was no sadistic smile on his saint-like face, and that confused her to no limit.

Appearances can always deceive; a person's character has nothing to do with his/her outer form, that—Caroline remembered once again watching between the dark blond haired guy and the brunette.

Her heart, which started to beat at abnormal rate, now pounded at an extreme that made her believe she would die of high blood pressure.

"If it could calm down your heart-rate," he spoke softly in his sultry accent, "you are not brought—"

"Abducted!" Caroline snapped through gritted teeth, gained his attention.

"—here for your organs." He completed his sentence, not taking eyes from her face. "We have a special purpose for you. What is your name?"

"I don't think we are in position to exchange pleasantries, dick." She feigned smile. Her body was trembling violently with disgust, fear and anger. All at the same time which she thought was impossible till now.

His mouth stiffened, causing dimples on either side of his face as he observed her and then he nodded to himself. "Well, it doesn't really matter. You can be called with a serial number that is assigned."

"What do you want from me?" She hissed when he checked her eyes by flashing light. "What are you? What kind of shit-hole is this?"

 _How unresponsive of him_ , she grumbled mentally when he did not even flinch to the slightest.

"People call me as Hybrid. You are in an unauthorized medical workshop that goes under my supervision," he replied calmly as he noted down something. "I conduct experiments on people like you."

Caroline laughed bitterly, understanding the whole point of her abduction. "Right. It is because no one will be looking for me."

The Hybrid guy elevated his brows as if he told she was right, but did not glance at her. "If it works you can live a different life or else—" he paused, treated her with arrogant stare, "—I'll leave it to your imagination."

She rolled eyes toward the brunette, who was smirking on her left. "The worst is yet to come, isn't it?" And the lady lunatic simply shrugged her shoulders.

"One can always hope for the best," the mad guy suggested nonchalantly, who was on her right.

"Hope?" Caroline muttered, closing her eyes. "You want me to smile and welcome the things that a psycho does to me?" Pinching the bridge of her nose, she glowered at him. "How very optimistic of you, dear sir."

"I can create a mutant like me." He informed leaning close to her, pressing his palm next to her on bed. Caroline froze because of the little space remained between them. "A very exciting lifestyle, I must tell you, and I'm sure you will thank me for the rest of your existence."

Well, Caroline not impressed like he was. Looking into his stormy blues which were layered with darkness, she purred daringly. "Fuck off."

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

She was in hell.

Every minute passed like Caroline was going to die at the end of it, but somehow she managed to breathe.

After an insulin was injected, like the Hybrid mentioned, she was put through different types of tests in order to stimulate that serum inside her.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it did not.

Even after lying inside a box filled with ice, for so much time, even after subjected to countless number of unknown, irritating, sticky liquids—the serum was not activated which only impressed or excited Hybrid aka Klaus, who used to be an experiment himself in this workshop, as per his words.

This wench, Greta, his minion—like second in command—did not appreciate Caroline's survival even after everything. Not that Caroline cared about her opinion.

She wished to step out of this fuckery, once and for all.

As if that was possible, she thought again.

Her thoughts were impeded by the person next to her.

"So you did not show any symptom?" the man asked softly.

"Is it unusual?" Caroline raised her brows, slightly being curious about her state. Moreover, there was someone to speak. That's really helpful.

She could not see him due to the plastic curtains between them, but she heard his chuckle. "Your immune system must be good."

"Yeah, I've been supplied with first-class food for my entire life." She scoffed, remembering the ways she got food after she lost job during recession period.

"Hmm," the man buzzed quietly. "I'm Tyler."

"Caroline." She gave her name with a sad smile playing on her lips. "So how did you end up here?"

"Because of my father," Tyler replied in a small voice. "He used to be head of this workshop, like Klaus. Something happened before I was brought here by Klaus."

"So your father experimented on this bastard?" She asked frowning up at the dark ceiling and a light bulb hung from it, right above her. Tyler was dragged in here as part of Klaus' revenge? She predicted.

"I suppose, he did."

Caroline bent her mouth downward as she squinted at the ceiling. Probably, he was picking random persons as his experiments? She would not know till Klaus himself made clear about it.

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 3 o0**_

"You must be truly lucky." The bitchy assistant provoked an already frustrated Caroline. "He doesn't show this much of concern to his subjects, normally."

Caroline gaped at her surroundings before she muttered sardonically. "I'm pleased about this privilege. Thank him on my behalf, will you?"

She was put inside a cabin which contained a cupboard, a single-cot bed and a little space which barely called as bathroom. At least that was covered on four-sides.

Cams were fixed at three or four spots throughout cabin and that irritated her to extreme.

"What is this? A reality show?" She questioned Greta, who undid her metallic restraints. A surprised Caroline sat up from her bed and the first thing she did was—locking her fist with the brunette's face.

Two things happened then. _One:_ Caroline let out a shrill of cry, for breaking her hand during this attack, and _two:_ At least Greta was pushed away a little.

Somewhat, that satisfied the blonde.

"You know what that is for!" Caroline squeezed the wrist of her hand, trying to reduce the pain that evolved as a chuckle vibrated inside her throat.

Greta threw her a menacing stare before she grasped Caroline's hair harshly to the roots and made her whine. Caroline tried to free herself when she was being choked by her least favorite person. Coughing vigorously, she watched Greta's face which displayed coldness and unlimited anger.

And then—Klaus saved the day.

He came in the middle and pulled Greta away as he said, looking between them: "Easy there, lovelies." Turning to the brunette he reminded her calmly. "It would be such a waste if she dies at your hand."

Dick.

That's how he tried to calm down his bitch?

Probably, Caroline had to break another hand to knock him in the face. She was glowering at him when he stopped Greta's another attempt to take her down.

"Let me deal with her," Klaus declared, gave her shoulders a little squeeze, and asked her to leave them alone.

Greta turned to glare at Caroline, who waved at her with a taunting smile on her. "See you soon, bitch."

Klaus silenced Caroline with one of his intimidating look as Greta stomped away from there, grudgingly. The blonde was ready to get down from the bed but stopped by Klaus. With the other hand, that was not swollen, Caroline slapped across his cheek. He didn't even flinch. So, she thought of gathering all her strength before she knocked him in the face. Though, he did not move, even a bit. Instead she broke another hand.

"Ow!" Caroline hissed, looking down at her palms and did not feel them for next few minutes.

"So you learned your lesson?" Klaus asked with no emotion, earned deadly dagger from her side. "Here, fighting back is taken as zilch."

"But I can try." Caroline growled in response. Klaus gazed at her for almost a minute, his mouth broadened- but not into a smile- a little before he took out a box from his pocket. "A reward for me?" she asked bitterly, when he opened it in front of her eyes.

Maybe it was another tool to torture her? His eyes gleamed with amusement as he put those metallic bands around her wrists quietly.

An uninterested Caroline commented then. "It would look cool if there is any design carved on them."

The Hybrid then replied abandoning the box. "I did not have much of choice for those fancy things," then he smirked, a bit as he informed, "Because I cared if it could fulfill my only priority."

"And what is that?"

"You see, this band—it can generate certain amount of voltage whenever you misbehave." He explained, pointing at it and pressed a button on a tiny-remote like thing. "In that way I can put you in control."

Caroline gaped between his face and her hands as she recovered from this information. "I'm not a dog!"

"You are not." Klaus shook his head, his mouth twitched a little. "I would never think of you like that. Which is the reason I imported the costliest one available." He touched one of her wristbands. "I can assure you, it will function properly. If you want, you can test it. Just try to remove it."

"I never hated someone as much I hate you." Caroline muttered, bit her lip. She closed her eyes as she questioned. "So, there is no way for me to get out of your damned place?"

"It is not like you were leading a better life before now." Klaus stated softly.

"True." She scoffed before opening her moistened eyes. "But at least I had my freedom back then." Klaus scrutinized her, for a moment. She averted her gaze and gulped her sorrow. "At least I walked whenever and wherever I wanted."

That was not a lie. She reprimanded herself to get a control of her emotions. Definitely she did not want to break down in front of him.

 _ **0o 3 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 4 o0**_

"Popcorn?" Klaus offered, his voice was impassive as he put the pack in front of a confused Caroline.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, without looking at the screen.

He took a fistful of popcorn, did not spare a glance as he replied. "Watching movie. That's all I can do for now."

"I did not ask you to bring me here." An annoyed Caroline mumbled, focusing on screen. The actors were kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow. "An erotic film? Seriously?" This was not a movie to watch along with him, for sure, but she was not given a choice.

"I don't know about the genre." He replied, his eyes glued to the screen.

"This is a wonderful birthday present." Those words slipped from her mouth before she could even stop herself. Of course, that immediately brought his attention.

"Happy birthday." He wished in the same old unemotional tone making her to roll eyes toward ceiling. "Would you like to go out to any restaurant?"

"Sure," she let out a huff and tried to concentrate on movie. "That is very nice of you."

There was too much of romantic shit going on in this movie to handle. Sometimes it really made her uncomfortable. Yeah, watching alone would be better when compared to her situation—in which she had to see it with the bastard who kidnapped her, who put her through suffering.

A very few people were in theater, Caroline observed it. And a couple down to her left was enjoying, kissing each other just like people in the movie.

Caroline pressed her lips to thin line and then heard Klaus murmuring next to her. "Actors are doing it better than them."

Of course, he saw her watching them and that had her face flushed as she glowered at the screen.

Even though her eyes were on the screen, Caroline's mind was somewhere else—thinking of her chances to get away from Klaus. Yeah, she wanted to fly out of this doom. No way, she would tolerate his theatrics. Suddenly she stood up earning a questioning look from Klaus.

"I need to pee." She said rather loudly and received looks from fellow audience. Klaus squinted at her before he stood and followed her out, making her to groan mentally.

This guy—seriously—he had some control issues. Or he might have predicted her plans.

"You cannot come inside!" she squeaked at the entrance of ladies restroom. "I know how to pee, and certainly I don't need your assistance."

Klaus did not appreciate her sarcasm. He was as expressionless as ever. Crossing his arms in front of chest, he observed her for almost a minute before he turned around.

 _Good_.

At least she could get out through window slit in the bathroom? When she understood it was simply waste of time, she searched for a weapon that could put down Klaus so that she could buy some time.

There was a toilet cleaner and a brush. _Yeah, totally helpful._

Rolling her eyes, Caroline looked for something better. And then she found broken pieces of glass in a corner. Even in that hasty moment, she did not forget to thank deity above while she rushed and grabbed that sharp object. They were placed as if for her sake only.

Just in the meantime, she heard someone entering—Klaus, who did not seem pleased. Caroline hid the glass on her back, trying to look casual.

"Can't you wait for a minute?" She asked, her voice was shaking a little from anxiety.

Klaus did not answer. Instead he closed the distance between them. Probably he saw her? Caroline moved back till she was nailed into the wall. He pressed hand next to her face while the other tried to reach for the piece of glass which was hidden behind her.

Cussing mentally, she closed her eyes and attacked him suddenly, stabbed him in gut in impulse, earned a groan from his side.

Immediately she panicked as blood gushed all over the place. Water filled her eyes as she looked down at her hand that was covered with his blood. "I'm so sorry." She found herself telling him. Her heart started to beat frantically, watching him go down on his knees. "I'm really, really sorry."

Even though she put him through some piercing pain, his stormy blues displayed no emotion except the dark rage. Anyone in his place would suffer physically, she could say that, but he did not reflect anything. Indeed, that was disturbing.

Slowly she remembered things he did to her. And that distorted her face in other way; Disgust was all it showed.

"You know what? I'm not sorry. You deserve it." She said and walked toward the door. "I do not wish to see you again, _Hybrid_." She used the name that was given to him.

Caroline placed her messy hands inside the pockets of her jacket and paced out of the theater. It was dark and the roads were less populated. She decided to run as far as possible and crossed a street or two merely when someone grabbed her by waist and pulled her into alley.

Watching Klaus in proper state made her to freeze in her place.

"You should be dead." She gasped, took a step away from him.

"Do you know why I'm being called as Hybrid, Caroline?" he asked in a calming tone that could explode her from inside. "It's because I can stay like a human or—" he paused taking out something from his pants, "—I can turn into a beast like I am."

"You should be dead!" she squeaked in utter shock. "I stabbed you with my own hands." She blabbered like an idiot as her gaze fell to her sticky palms; the blood on her hands was still fresh.

For the second time, she was intimidated by the way he looked at her. He seemed like the most vindictive person she could ever meet.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He replied without emotion, shrugged his shoulders. Caroline searched for his wound through dark Henley shirt, which was not bleeding then, but the fabric was left penetrated. "I can heal way too faster than any average human." She looked at him in disbelief. "That's right." Klaus smirked coldly. "Incredible, isn't it? And here I am trying to transform you into a powerful person but you left me confused. You should either turn into a mutant like me or you should die of perilous side-effects. Despite all the tests, your body is very unresponsive. I still don't understand how it settled down."

"So, are you going to kill me?" Caroline posed a question in a shaky voice, after grasping only less than half of what he said.

"No, no, no—" Klaus purred, walked to her and cupped her pale face with both of his hands, "—I am trying to keep you alive. You did not get what I said now?" his brows knitted up into a bit of frown.

"Well, I wasn't a science kid." Caroline replied, moving away from him. You could not blame her either—she was too shocked to see him breathing as if nothing had happened.

"You don't have to be." Klaus observed her face before he turned around. "You're coming?"

"Absolutely no." She declared, half-scared and half-stubborn.

Looking at her over his shoulder he raised a brow, slightly amused. "What did you say?"

"I said I don't want to go back to that graveyard." She made it clear, as she folded her hands.

Facing her completely, Klaus angled his neck to right, treated her with strange look before his gaze fell down. Shrugging his shoulders, he muttered. "You left me with no choice." He pressed some button and soon current passed through her that was enough to knock her down.

"Certainly you would regret after coming back to your senses, sweetheart." Faintly she heard his voice, before her entire system was shut down.

 _ **0o 4 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

Well, at least she got a few benefits for staying in here. Showers, food, clothes—the basic needs for living were provided by Klaus.

She had no idea for how long she stood under shower. Like he said, when she woke up, she regretted as she felt numb—both physically and mentally. Her mind was too flat that she actually forgot to take clothes into bathroom. Slowly, she remembered something then—she removed her old fabrics before getting into bathroom.

Which meant she was nude under CCTV?

Damn you, Klaus.

Now she had to get into the room again.

Glowering at the cam, Caroline grudgingly stomped toward her cupboard and opened to take clothes. First she took out the only towel that was inside, and wrapped around her body. After taking what she needed, she spotted Klaus coming into her room, as usual without any permission and that made her to jump a little, completely startled. Sighing loudly, she grumbled. "You know, you don't have to conduct those shitty experiments to torture me as you can simply kill me with your creepy stance."

Her legs shivered for almost a couple of minutes, before she gathered herself to walk into bathroom. Yeah, she remembered only a towel covered her body and that made her to avoid eye contact with him. He must have watched her bare.

"I want you." He blurted making her to halt her movements. Caroline treated him with a blank look when he stepped inside a little. His face displayed no emotion like always which made her to think that she misheard him. But when he spoke again, she understood—he was being a dick. "Your body—" he said pointing at her, his eyes were free from any kind of feeling, as he gazed her in detail, "—may not be perfect but you managed to bring back some feelings which I thought were lost. Especially our previous encounter aroused me. So, with your permission I would like to have sexual intercourse."

"With whom?" She muttered out a question, absolutely confused.

"With you." He said before both the corners of his mouth extended a little. Not into a smile, though.

Caroline really had hard time to let everything sink into her brain. Of course, she was not the brightest and now after being subjected to that electric-shock her brain stopped to function regularly. Her facial expressions changed from blankness to perplexed state and then she was pissed off. Totally.

Closing her eyes, she grumbled raising her arm. "If I did not have this electric-shock thing on me that could fuck up my mind," she pointed the metal bracelet around her wrist, opened her eyes, "then I would have tried to kill you once again."

"So, the answer is no?" Klaus asked with no emotion that made her to roll eyes toward ceiling.

She let out an exasperated huff, before plastered a cold smile, "Get out before I lose my temper."

Klaus, momentarily, looked away as if he was contemplating on it or something else, to which she would not give a damn, before he nodded to himself and turned around to leave. "Just for your information—" he said softly and impeded her walk to bathroom, made her groan under breath, "—the offer will be up until forever."

Caroline bit her bottom lip, nodded back at him, controlling herself as she retorted with a "Get out."

He smiled a little before he left her alone to deal with her anger.

Such a dick, he was. Abducted her, put her through shit and now wanted to have sex with her. Next what, he would like to have kids with her? Caroline growled mentally at the picture of her thought which made her want to puke till she passes out.

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

When Caroline sleeps, she does not wish any interruption, like everyone. But from the moment she was kidnapped, she lost her sleep.

Even on that night, she was waked up by the wench—Greta, who was slapping the blonde by the time she opened her eyes. Groaning louder than actually required, Caroline sat up and looked through the cabin door.

Fire.

Even half of her cabin was burned and, surprisingly, she managed to sleep in that environment?

"Ugh, finally." Greta rolled her eyes and pulled Caroline out of her bed with a little effort.

"What the hell?" Caroline muttered, half-awake.

"There is an accident in the lab so all of you guys would be shifted to another place." Greta replied squeezing her upper arm.

Flinching a little, Caroline tried to free herself. "That's not required, bitch." She growled back at her.

Greta impeded their movements and squinted at her coldly. "You know what? I'll kill you and tell him you went down in flames."

"Good luck with that." Caroline snapped before she coughed, feeling suffocated, rushed out from there and collided into none other than Klaus.

His face was covered with black dirt and was with his expressionless face. He scanned her body as if making sure of her condition and glanced at Greta. "You know what to do."

Greta nodded at him just before she ran in other direction.

Klaus grasped Caroline's elbow before she was taken in the very opposite way. Of course, she was not given time to question him about their destination.

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **0o 7 o0**_

It had been more than three days or four, Caroline lost the count while sleeping, and Klaus actually let her. They barely spoke to each other in last few days, from the time he brought her to a lake-house.

That unstoppable dizziness was because she was on her period. She only remembered sleeping for days and _yeah,_ eating too. She used to face abnormal pain, during period, before Klaus injected that serum into her body, but for past—Caroline made a mental count of number of periods she had while staying in that workshop—three months?- Yeah, three months she did not suffer any pain.

Her face would have turned red when Klaus brought her pads and remembered her cycle, but she was under surveillance for last three months. And so, there was nothing to feel embarrassed, she told that to self in order to move around him without losing her cool.

Scratching the back of her neck, Caroline made way toward Klaus and pulled a face, watching him chop vegetables in the kitchen. Reaching for one of the carrots, she turned to look at him if he had any trouble with her eating it. Klaus stopped and eyed her in detail, like always his face held no emotion which left the blonde perplexed. However, she chose to ignore his looks as she began to eat carrot. "You are the one that's cooking?" she asked, lingered around kitchen to observe things, with no special interest. "I thought you brought food from outside"

Leaving the carrot between her teeth, she removed band from her wrist and pulled her hair together to make it into a bun.

"Don't." She heard him objecting and so frowned in confusion at him. His lips widened but did not form into any smile like she imagined. "When your hair is down or in the form of bun, you are very desirable to me." He said with the same creepiness. "Though, my personal choice is loose hair. Pony-tail doesn't look fit for you."

Caroline gaped at him, parted her lips and failed to voice her thoughts. After she coped up, she twisted her hair into pigtail braid while she glared at him throughout the process.

Klaus, with a bit of smile on his face, turned to resume his work.

What, that's it? Was he not going to say anything?

"Did anyone tell how strange you are?" Caroline asked, standing beside him, staring at his face which made him smile a little more. Then he treated her with one of his gauging looks. She muttered before she took another bite of carrot. "Not to insult you, but man, you just scare the shit out of me sometimes and let us forget the way you approached me to have sex with you—weird."

Klaus pressed his lips into thin line as he finished the rest of chopping. He did not defend himself like she was expecting. He was quiet, for some reasons, which did not surprise her. Not even a bit. But that would stop her pursuit to learn about his past. She was really curious to know why he was different from the men she came across with.

"I can hardly see expressions on your face." She identified the point that had been eating her mind.

"One of the side-effects." He replied, blinking at vegetables. He was distant and quiet for almost a minute. That silence seemed awkward to her which, of course, did not last for too long. "I barely felt expressive until I saw you." He raised a brow when she snorted at his sentence. "I'm not lying." He said, and she faintly sensed offense. "Your body remained unreceptive to my experiments. Only that, I didn't like. And that's making me restless." He stated, his head quivered as a way of showing that he wasn't fond of what happened with her. "Apart from that I truly enjoy you."

Caroline's smirk faded soon after that and sure her heart would have skipped a beat.

Now that smirk crept to his lips when he admitted in his lighter tone of voice. "Especially your mouth."

A couple of seconds later she frowned. "I hate you."

 _ **0o 7 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

Running fingers on wristband, Caroline pouted at it before she asked. "So, what's with your obsession towards turning people into mutants?"

His body froze, his eyes glued on the lake in front of him. Taking out his legs from water, he crossed them before he replied flatly. "That's a no-go area for you, sweetheart."

Caroline rolled her eyes, swung her legs in water. There was a momentary silence right before she grumbled at him. "You know, tomorrow if I'm dead, my ghost will haunt you and that stupid wench of yours. I'll let your victims free." Klaus stared at her as she went on with a cheery, mocking smile. "I will damage every single machine in your workshop."

"I can re-model the area and I can import equipment." He countered wryly.

A slightly irritated Caroline growled. "What cops are doing when you torture people?"

"The same thing they'll do when I was tortured." He told in a voice that no longer seemed easy-going, his jaws clenched as he frowned at evening sun. Her face turned pale after that. "Out there, people have no idea of what the next generation is going to become. Here I am, the first example of that. It is going to be a powerful evolution, Caroline. And I'll stop at nothing." He shrugged his shoulders at the latter part, his voice was stern, and she got a clear picture of his dedication.

"So, you are ruined and you want to ruin others." Caroline put forth of what she concluded.

"If that's how it appeared, then yes," was his instant response. "Once I have my place renovated, I'll resume my work."

She gulped at the thought of returning to that world. "But it is pleasant here." She raised her voice, boldly. "This is so unfair, Klaus! I—I haven't done anything to you, have I?" Before she knew she was hollering at an impassive Klaus.

A couple of minutes passed in silence before he asked. "Can I kiss you?"

Her left eye twitched as she glowered at him. How could he become so irrelevant? She was yelling at him, wasn't she? So he must react to that. But he really did ask for her permission to kiss? Exhaling out as pure rage consumed her, she grumbled. "Kiss my ass."

"I would, if you let me." He teased in the same tone.

"You are unbelievable." She muttered, scratching right above her brow. Once again, Caroline observed him. Well, he was not bad to look at—somewhat. And it had been so many days, she thought while contradicting with self. Huffing out loudly, she mumbled. "You know, I changed my mind."

Klaus, probably, was waiting to do that for so long, she understood it when she was not given any chance to speak after her last sentence. His lips were moving against hers and took her by surprise.

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

"Your assistant—she is a mutant like you?" Caroline asked about Greta as Klaus left a trail of wet kisses on her stomach and he droned against her skin in response. "She is so strong. Is that her power?" She moaned out when he nibbled her belly. Klaus was too absorbed to pay attention and suddenly she was alarmed when his face was right above her center. "Don't." She blurted out, her legs stiffened. Sighing a little, she informed, watching his confused face. "I—I'm not comfortable with that oral thing."

He stared at her, for a couple of seconds before raised to capture her lips as his fingers brushed against one of her bruises that were formed due to experiments. Caroline flinched away from kiss and made him to stop, with much difficulty.

"What's that?" he asked, looking down at her face.

"Don't mind it. Just another of the bruises you put on me." Caroline muttered sardonically making him peck on her cheek. She felt him smirking and that made her growl under breath. "I just hate you so much. Probably I'll hate myself after sleeping with you."

Klaus pulled away to look her in the eyes for a moment before he patted on her cheek. She had no idea what it meant. He didn't comment on that but he decided to stick with his actions. He treated every bluish-pink mark on her body with open mouth kisses and that act gave her slight pain as well pleasure at the same time.

"I had to remember how weak you are, comparatively." Klaus murmured, running his tongue in the valley between her breasts.

"Dick." Caroline grunted, when two of fingers were at her wet folds. "I swear to God, if you don't handle me properly," she breathed in, shutting her eyes when his tongue flicked the perky mound, "I will slit your throat." That latter part barely came out as a whisper.

"Handling you?" he elevated a brow, before he kissed her lips while his thumb pressed to her clit. "Oh, you'll just love the way I'm going to handle you, sweetheart."

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o 10 o0**_

She was hurt. Emotionally.

Walking inside her new cabin, Caroline acted no less than a robot. He brought her back to another place that was going to be his workshop. The old one was no longer in use because of severe damage. But there were no recording cams in her room and that did not help her with anything.

Her body, once again, must withstand pain. Actually that was only one of the reasons.

Normal, she felt it during the time they were at that lake-house, which now was lost. This environment made her to think of all sorts of escape plans that were possible. Which, then, reminded her of wristbands on her hands. Like a pathetic slave.

Until Klaus himself removed them there won't be another option.

The door of her cabin was opened then and Klaus stood in front of her with his expressionless face. Caroline, who was sitting on the floor with her legs stretched forward and back pressed to the wall, stared at him under heavy lids before she averted her eyes.

"What, another test is ready to torture me?" She mocked at him softly as she smiled sadly. "Bring it on, Hybrid." She raised brows, challenging him with the little power she was having inside her body.

Klaus watched her for a moment, his mouth stiffened in such a way that caused dimples to his cheeks. "Come with me." He said before he turned on his heel, leaving her in perplexed state.

Though, she convinced herself that he was up to something, that was related to his experiments.

Her assumptions were only proved wrong when he took her out in his car. The journey was quiet and she did not bother to ask him what's going on in his mind.

Slowly he pulled over in the middle of an empty road.

She spoke in her usual sarcastic tone. "Now what, a mysterious portal is going to open here? I would love to see it."

Klaus treated her with his impassive look as he opened the door beside him and got down. Caroline did the same. As soon as she stood next to him Klaus took hold of her hand, entwined fingers with hers.

That act—needless to say—surprised her.

Searching for some answers in his stormy blues under those blurry streetlights, Caroline faced him.

"What are you up to?" she asked in a quieter tone.

He was just staring in front of him, merely, blinked at the road before he shifted his gaze to her.

Then a car came in the opposite direction and stopped at some distance.

"Who are they?" Caroline asked as soon as two men stepped out of a car.

Klaus shot a glance at them before focused back on Caroline, who was too confused to predict what's going on. He let go of her hand as he pressed lips into thin line. Minute or two passed but he did not speak anything.

The guys were waiting for him, it appeared so.

"There's a flat waiting for you in Chicago," he informed softly and received a frown from her.

"What?"

"A car and also a job. All the preparations are done. You just—" he gulped lightly, before he continued, "—you just have to start over."

"What are you saying?" Caroline now widened her eyes in surprise.

He took the remote-control of her wristbands and pressed a button, removed those metallic restraints from her hands and dropped them down on the road. "You are free." He declared with a nod.

A ghost of smile appeared on her lips when she heard—the words she craved to hear. "You are free to walk, whenever and wherever you want." He quoted her earning a chuckle from her side. Nodding at slower pace, she bent her head down, looking at her feet. "Just don't forget one thing—" he paused making her to stare up into his distant eyes, "—call me if you face any trouble with your behavior." When her brows knitted up into a frown, Klaus explained. "The serum is still not activated which puts you in a dangerous situation." He took a mobile from his pocket and placed it in her hand. "So, don't neglect if there is any physical disturbance, even to the slightest. Let me know and I will make sure of your well-being."

For the first time, she felt the expression on his face was hardening gradually.

"Enjoy the new life." His mouth stiffened as he looked at men behind him.

 _ **0o 10 o0**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o Epilogue o0**_

Caroline nodded before closing the space between them and planted her lips on his mouth. Klaus curled around her waist, securely, as she explored his mouth—maybe for the final time. Her eyes twinkled with an unfamiliar light that could simply exploit him. She captured his lips yet again, hardly letting them go as she caressed his face. It was hard, but Klaus thought he must let go of her.

Caroline took two steps toward the men, her hand was still in his. Turning around she saw Klaus looking down at their fingers, which were barely touching and that had him edgy, for some reasons.

Klaus, then, met her curious gaze—as if she was she was waiting to see what he would make out of their situation. Clearly, she wanted to see if he would let her go or take her back. The corners of her mouth slightly widened into a smile, her eyes narrowed staring between his fingers and his face.

He would forever keep this moment and every other moment that he spent with her, in his black heart.

And then he let go of her. This time completely.

 ** _0o Epilogue o0_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **0o Captive o0**_

* * *

 _I knew I would write something like this, the moment I saw Ed Skrein as Ajax/Francis in Deadpool movie. lol. Not completely Ajax based character, but yeah. I thought to share it with you guys._

 _Thanks for checking into the story and reading it patiently. Please let me know what you thought of this one-shot! =)_

* * *

 _ **Friendly reminder:** So the last season of TVD has started. And Klaroliners have started to trend on Twitter. Every week, every Friday our fellow Klaroliners are trending with a specific tag-line. I did not have any Twitter account but whoever has- please hit Twitter with our awesome dedication. Julie Plec has already noticed it! _

_Follow Klaroline Magazine site and other wonderful Tumblr bloggers, for any updates._

 _Rise and shine, all my lovelies! =) Trend Klaroline!_


End file.
